Skulduggery Pleasant: The Battle Within
by spff
Summary: *R&R* What happens when Darquesse is present in both Valkyrie and the reflection? How is the Accelerator's need for a soul resolved? have a look... I have finally completed the story, but watch out for more SP Fan Fic's, HP possibly as well, and definatlely some Inheritance Cycle. *PLEASE REVIEW*, constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

Skulduggery Pleasant: Dawn of Destiny:

Chapter 1:

Valkyrie plummeted down towards the ground, hitting it with such force she thought she would surely break into a thousand pieces. Instead, she sent out a

shockwave killing the surrounding Wretchlings. '_No' _, thought Valkyrie, _Darquesse_ had hit the ground at that force killing the Wretchlings. Valkyrie was just a

distant memory, vaguely present in the mind of Darquesse, probably how Darquesse had felt to Valkyrie when she was in her position. Valkyrie had known for

months that Darquesse was getting stronger, continuing to talk to her, and influencing her decisions, finally putting her in a life and death situation in which

Valkyrie had chosen the end-of-the-world over death. Now, all Valkyrie had to do was find Darquesse's mental weakness, as she knew she couldn't latch on to

emotional memories and sweet talk of Skulduggery's to pull her mind back to her control. She had to force Darquesse to retreat, or convince her somehow.

Valkyrie didn't think she would meet with much success at the latter. The problem remained for Valkyrie, however, that she still enjoyed the power at her

fingertips as Darquesse, no matter how much she wanted to avoid killing her family. Curling her fingers in an arc, cutting the line of Wretchlings apart brought a

smile to her lips. To _Darquesse's_ lips, whatever.

'_Enjoying this are you? Eager for more?' _ said Darquesse to Valkyrie. Before Valkyrie could attempt to answer her, Darquesse spoke again; _'Valkyrie there is no _

_point in lying! I know your feelings as well as my own, as do you. We are becoming one; there will soon be no Valkyrie or Darquesse, just ... one entity'_

'_No, that won't happen, I will stop it, Skulduggery will find a way, he always does!' _

'_Not this time Val – I'm in almost total control here, you can speak to me like I did to you, but you hold no infinite power like I did-I cannot be convinced. Hey, did you _

_realise yet – Tanith is gonna be delighted!' _As Valkyrie watched Darquesse wave to Vex and her reflection, she realised with a dawning sense of horror that

Darquesse was right. She and Darquesse _were_ starting to merge to one personality, the outcome of which Valkyrie knew her Darquesse side would be

dominant. She had started to become more like Darquesse; obvious to her by the way she had just enjoyed seeing nearly fifty Wretchlings being pulled apart.

She could also see that she was influencing Darquesse, the major factor to that being that Darquesse no longer wanted to destroy the world, but simply be

free in it, perhaps to kill whenever she felt like it, but end it? No.

'_No you know what? I reckon Tanith – the _real_ Tanith, is going to be so upset she will break free of the remnants control and kill us. Well, kill you, but therefore killing _

_me as well.' _Darquesse replied by simply flying towards Fletcher and Vex, which was enough to make Valkyrie shut up. She hadn't yet killed someone she knew,

let alone liked, with this face.

'_Val, you want to start thinking about what you say. Things like that could mean Fletches organs end up destroyed on my fist, and it would be your fault.' _Valkyrie

didn't say anything. '_There's a good girl. And Val, you may want to watch this' _Darquesse started to wave her fingers continuously, until a sudden black flame

erupted into being. Darquesse manoeuvred her hand, orchestrating the flames until they wrapped around the Wretchlings, turning them to ash before they

even had time to scream. Darquesse was laughing, wild joy present on her face.

Valkyrie watched in horror as the Wretchlings burnt: she was watching the end of the world – and it was wearing her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Skulduggery stared at China in horror; she was shrivelling up, a terrible heat radiating out from her

once beautiful body. She was literally glowing. At that moment Skulduggery Pleasant, the great,

cocky Skeleton Detective, was lost for words. He could almost see China's triumph through the red

heat coming off her. And to make matters worse, Darquesse entered the hall at that precise

moment. Skulduggery started towards Val- Darquesse, intending to get her to heal China. Before he

could utter more than the first letters of Valkyrie however, an invisible force picked him up and

tossed him across the hall, smashing him against the wall and jarring his jaw. For the moment,

Darquesse did nothing more to Skulduggery, but walked over to where Ravel was kneeling with his

hands shackled behind his back.

'You killed my friend', Darquesse said, with Valkyrie's familiar voice.

'Yes I did', said Ravel attempting to stand, but having to settle for kneeling. Darquesse

stepped up to him aggressively, and Ravel mumbled some other things, but Skulduggery really

couldn't concentrate: the heat from China was becoming unbearable even from where he was.

Darquesse interrupted Ravel, her voice ringing out throughout the whole chamber of Remembrance,

confident and assured, unlike Ravels;

'He was your friend, too, but you killed him!'

'Look at yourself, look at your power, and your actions. Why should you, with your power

live in a world which is run by mortals?' Ravels voice was growing in confidence with each of his

words, a token picked up by his time as an Elder. 'You are better than them, Darquesse, we all are...'

Darquesse gave a derisive laugh and spoke to Ravel, a mocking edge to her voice, but

Skulduggery couldn't concentrate. He vaguely saw Darquesse place a glowing ball of light between

Ravel's eyebrows, and was caught by the sudden shriek of sheer agony that followed. Ravel fell back,

and, seemingly satisfied, Darquesse turned her attention to China. 'My my, what have you done to

yourself, dear women?' asked Darquesse, almost looking shocked. China lunged suddenly at

Darquesse, clasping her wrists in her boiling hands, but when nothing happened, a frown furrowed

her brow.

'Dear China, did you really think you would succeed with that?' chuckled Darquesse, more to herself

than anything. 'Here, let me help you...' China's eyes widened as Darquesse's body glowed red,

absorbing all the heat from China. At that moment, Skulduggery was let free as Darquesse

concentrated on deading the heat. He edged towards them, hand halfway to his holster when he

realised there was no use. Darquesse turned towards him, and before he said anything, she spoke;

'I know what you're thinking, Skulduggery, but there really is no use. Valkyrie is nothing

more than a barely whispering voice right at the back of my mind now.'

'_LIAR, YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR!' screamed Valkyrie, very much in the forefront of Darquesse's mind. _

'_SKULDUGGERY, SKULDUGGERY, CHINA! I AM HERE, JUST TALK TO ME!' _

_ 'Val, Val, Valkyrie, they cannot hear you, idiot. You are just giving me more of a reason to kill _

_them, or render them out-of-action y'know?'_

'Anyway, Skulduggery, like I say, just stay out of my way, yeah, I shouldn't be causing _too _much

trouble. See you around, China, Skulduggery...' And with a last dirty look at the writhing Ravel, she

was off through the ceiling of the chamber, leaving China and Skulduggery in stunned silence.

**1 Month Later:**

China, Vex, Saracen and Fletcher were sitting in the conference room with a few others, in deep

conversation about potential soul-givers. There was only less than a week for a decision to be made

about the Accelerator, and still no-one suitable had been found. At the time of the news, people had

not been too concerned; many people assuming Ravel would immediately offer himself up for the

'task'. He had. However, the Accelerator would not function whenever he stepped inside it. Then, it

would just immediately shut down, along with the Engineer. That had been a real scare when that

happened. After that, worry had started to gnaw at people's minds, but still not as a major problem,

still a month to find a suitable candidate. Now that month was up, thus the urgent conference now

being held. Fletcher sat silently through it: he still had not recovered from the shock of the events of

the past month, but now he interrupted the proceedings with an unlikely suggestion;

'What about Tanith Low?' nothing but stunned silence greeted him.

'Actually, I was thinking the same thing,' said Dexter Vex finally, nodding his head towards

Fletcher. 'I was just hoping that someone else would mention it, lest I sounded stupid' he said,

nodding towards Fletcher again. 'Admittedly, the fact that it's him who agrees with me _still _makes

me sound stupid, perhaps more so than before, but at least there is someone else who has gone

through the same logical process as me,' finished Vex.

'Uh... what logical process would that be?' asked Fletcher rather nervously.

'Well, obviously Tanith Low is possessed by a Remnant, and as the Accelerator needs a soul,

the Remnant is technically a soul, so there is a chance that the Remnant will be ripped out of her'

'Oh, _that_ logical process. Yeah, that's what I was thinking as well, y'know, Tanith needs to be

turned good again, yeah...' Fletcher trailed off, looking rather flustered.

'You don't have any idea what I'm talking about do you?'

'No', agreed Fletcher immediately.

'That is all well and good,' interrupted Saracen, 'but you are yet to tell us _how_ we are going

to get Ms Low to do this _willingly_!'

'Ah, now that is where the clever part of my clever plan comes in to play,' said Vex

mischievously.

'Oh of course, yes I see now'

'Saracen, of everyone here, well perhaps excluding Fletcher, you are the last I would have

expected to understand what I plan to do'

'Well, I wouldn't really call it a plan so much as an _idea_, and of all the people here Dexter,

you are the first I would have expected to know how I _knew_ what you want to do ... My name is

Saracen Rue, I know things.'

At that moment, the only original remaining Elder of the Chinese council of Elders spoke up: 'We

here that are not Rue and Vex, still tries to understand how we lure the Tanith Low to coming and

giving up her soul, Remnant or not in willingness. I am being in much doubt that she gives up soul

when she is been waiting for Naioungkung, which you is all calling Darquesse, for more than three

years.'

'Well, Mr. Xing, I don't think that only the Remnant within Tanith must be willing, I think it

will also have to be the actual Tanith Low, who is still in there somewhere, to be willing. If we can get

through to her with a sensitive, namely Finbar Wrong, then we may be able to convince her, without

telling her that it may be the Remnant whose soul gets ripped out because the Remnant could steal

the information from her mind. If she agrees, she is giving her soul willingly, and no matter that her

body struggles (as the Remnant controls it), the Accelerator will sense a soul, willingly given, and if

we are lucky will grab the Remnants soul.' The silence that followed was only broken by Fletcher:

'Nope, that definitely wasn't my train of thought.'

_**Hope you enjoyed it, please review, the next chapter will follow soon, and it will be longer (1750+)**_

_**Also, in your reviews please comment your thoughts on possible book 9 plots**_

_**Thank you...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Skulduggery hit the ground hard, rolling up just as Dusk sprang at him. He jerked sideways, but Dusk

twisted gracefully in mid-air, lashing out a kick that sent Skulduggery tumbling yet again. He looked

up, his gun only a matter of yards away, but as he scrambled towards it Dusk kicked it far into the

distance. Skulduggery turned then, attempting to talk to Dusk;

'Dusk, look, just hear me out,' said Skulduggery, knowing from experience that most

attempts to reason with a vampire ended without result. Dusk only snarled in response, bounding

towards him with his fingers stretched out. Skulduggery rolled out of his way, successfully this time,

and in a flash, the shackles were off him. In a flood of relief, he felt his magic return to him,

comforting him, assuring him. He used his hand to create a wall of air between himself and Dusk,

and then behind Dusk, attempting to trap him. Suddenly realising what was going on, Dusk turned

and ran towards the far wall of air, but Skulduggery pulled it towards Dusk at high speed. Dusk was

taken by complete surprise, and knocked unconscious.

'Finally', said Skulduggery, stooping over to where Dusk had stirred. 'You stay down when you go

down, Dusk, that's all I can say', chuckled Skulduggery. 'Anyway, I went to all the trouble of finding

you to ask you some questions. I heard that you told Valkyrie you 'knew something about her that

not even she knew'. What is that?' Dusk looked at Skulduggery, trying to gauge the purpose of the

question. Finally, he answered:

'When I bit her almost five years ago now, I found out that she was Darquesse, the one all

the Sensitive's had seen killing the world and her parents. As you know that is why I let her live,

although at the time, I just told you she had a much worse fate coming for her. That is all I knew.'

Skulduggery stayed silent for a moment, then turned to leave, but just before he left, Dusk spoke

again:

'Detective, just because the Valkyrie you know is Darquesse doesn't mean that she kills the

world. Stephanie is the same person as Valkyrie, just as Valkyrie is the same person as Darquesse.

They only have different mindsets, and different names, but they all contain the same beings.'

3 hours and one Teleport later, Skulduggery walked through the Sanctuary corridors, lost in thought,

so that when he turned the corner he didn't notice the beautiful woman who stopped and stared at

him in wonder.

'De-Detective P-Pleasant'? asked the women. Shaken out of his reverie, Skulduggery looked

up.

'Ah, hello, Ms Scapegrace, Mr Gerald, and Master Ping, I believe?' inquired Skulduggery.

'Yes, Mr. Pleasant, I am Master Ping, also Ms Scapegrace's lover. We very much love each

other,' finished Ping happily. Scapegrace looked doubtful, and Gerald, the name which Skulduggery

preferred to Thrasher, looked hurt.

'But Detective Pleasant has clearly come to us, as he grieves for the loss of his partner, as he

is in need of important information,' interjected Scapegrace before the situation could get more

awkward. 'Detective Pleasant, I, the Dark and Stormy Night, along with Master Ping, and The Village

Idiot, am at your service and yours to command.' Scapegrace knelt on the floor before Skulduggery,

and motioned for the others to do the same.

'Uh, are we going to be knights?' asked Gerald, his voice rising excitedly.

'No of course not, idiot. Now get on the floor and pledge yourself to Detective Pleasant'

'Scapegrace, do you know where China is?' asked Skulduggery, sighing.

'I do, Detective, she was in the Grand Mage's office just at the turn of the hour'

'OK, thank you Scapegrace, that will be all for now.' Just as Skulduggery turned the corner,

he heard Gerald whisper;

'Why did you talk like a Knight?'

'Enter', said China's dreary voice, sounding tired and fed up. She brightened considerably when she

saw Skulduggery though. 'Ah, Skulduggery, I take it you have news on your search for Darquesse?'

'Of a sort', said Skulduggery, moving towards the empty chair and falling into it. When he

didn't expand, China asked;

'Of a sort'?

'Well, Stephanie has become a threat again, and a rather larger one than last time I'm afraid.

She is, at least potentially, Darquesse.'

'I see', said China at length. 'But how can you be sure'?

'Dusk enlightened me, but I understand why now, and am not too shocked if I'm honest with

myself'

'So how can she be Darquesse?'

'All those years ago, when I took Stephanie as my partner, I drew the reflection out of the

mirror. The next year, I drew it from a puddle and killed it. From then on, it started to malfunction.

First small things, nothing major, but after a couple of years, it started to grow a mind of its own.

Unfortunately, that happened just as Valkyrie learnt her True Name from the Dream Whisper.

Before Valkyrie sealed her name, she shared the memories with her reflection, thus transferring the

power and Name to the Reflection, giving the Reflection a chance to become a sentient being. When

Valkyrie sealed her name, this finished the transformation and the Reflection was human, and

possessed magic, but neither of them known things to it. The Reflection still thought it was an it, up

until the point of realising that it couldn't shut off the pain of being tortured in the alternate reality.

From then on, she has realised she is human, but she still has no idea she possesses magic. She

thinks the Scepter only binds itself to humans. She is correct. However, she also thinks humans can

use the Scepter. She is wrong. Only Sorcerers can use it. Gordon Edgley couldn't _use _it, as he didn't

possess magic. She can use it, therefore she possesses magic, she possesses the True Name Valkyrie

sealed, and she possesses Darquesse's level of power. She is a complete picture of Valkyrie, but with

a much darker personality. A Darquesse personality.'

'Dear God', said China, sitting back heavily in her chair, and heaving a huge sigh at the same

time. 'What do you think we should do?'

'Kill her'

'Really? Just like that, snap and she's dead. But she has the Scepter, and being the only God-

Killer weapon we possess, we can't exactly tell her to use it on herself.'

'I know which is why we have to destroy her brain. If she can't use her brain to think,

Darquesse cannot come out and save her. Also if we kill her now, we gain possession of the Scepter

as well, giving us a higher chance with Valkyrie-Darquesse. Stephanie was never trustworthy.'

'Well, we have to go about this carefully. Let's deal with the Tanith situation first, then go

about with this, well, 'murder'.

'What's the 'Tanith Situation'', asked Skulduggery, tilting his head.

'Oh yeah, we're using her to stop the accelerator, Fletcher and Vex's idea really', said China,

and explained the whole thing.

**1 Month Earlier:**

The door opened in front of Kenny, Desmond Edgley's face appearing there.

'Hi', said Desmond Edgley. 'Can I help you'?

'Can I please come in?'

'Sure. Come on in. Hey, can you get the kettle on?' he shouted behind him.

'Sure.' came the muffled reply behind him.

'Don't be alarmed; it would appear my daughter is sitting on my wife's face.' Kenny smiled, a

strained, ingenuine thing. He really did like this family; the relaxed atmosphere, the way that

everything was taken so lightly and the welcoming attitude to guests.

'So what tea would you like? We have quite a variety, lots of herbals – can't go anywhere

with herbal tea without Melissa snatching it up!' he said, laughing humorously. 'We also have

normal tea, Irish breakfast, Earl Grey, and Moroccan Menthol.' Desmond looked at Kenny

expectantly, but Kenny refused any tea. He couldn't take their tea just before he gave them news of

their daughter's demise.

Once they had settled down in the lounge, Kenny started. He explained what he had seen after

Detective Inspector Me, the girl throwing fire, then how he had seen them fighting four powerful

kids, and a man of immense power. He explained the events of the past year, and finally he

explained what he had seen when Charivari was killed: the girl who had saved the world so many

times, turned to dust.

'This girl', he said, 'was Valkyrie Cain, known to you as Stephanie Edgley. She was killed a

week ago, which is probably why you haven't seen her.' Desmond and Melissa Edgley stared at him

for a moment, and then Desmond said;

'Melissa, we really don't have time for time-wasters do we? I mean, I have never heard such

crap in my life.' He stood up and escorted Kenny to the door, but just before Kenny left, he went to

the stairs and called;

'Steph. Stephanie, come down here, I would like you to meet this crazy man.' Stephanie

approached at the top of the stairs, walking down at a measured pace.

'Hi', she said, looking at Kenny.

'Bu-but, you're dead, Charivarie killed you!'

'Um ... who's Charivarie', asked Stephanie, looking at her parents in confusion.

'Charivarie is no-one, just an imaginary creature made up by this crazy man. He thinks you're

dead', he said, when Stephanie still looked confused.

'Uh ... OK, do you _still _think I'm dead?' she asked Kenny uncertainly.

'Well, obviously not, I am extremely sorry for wasting your valuable time. Please excuse me,

but I have to go now.' And without waiting for an answer, Kenny was off through the door, off in his

car and down the road, barely holding back tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Darquesse sat in a coffee shop, somewhere in Nigers, sipping her favourite coffee. Ever since she had tasted this coffee, Kenya Peabury, hand-roasted coffee bean, she had loved it. She had never tasted a better coffee in two and a half years, and she really didn't think she ever would. She hated that. She was Darquesse, supposed killer of worlds, but she depended on coffee. If she did end up killing everything, she had to leave some coffee shops, she decided. Still, she was free, and Valkyrie's liking for coffee was an enjoyable trait to have 'inherited'.

_'I agree', said Valkyrie. 'I really do like coffee.'_

_ 'Quiet, Val, I have told you before; talk to me, and one of your friends dies.'_

_ 'I don't care anymore; they haven't come to help me, so why should I protect them? But I am getting stronger. You can feel it can't you? I'm beginning to have more of an effect, my habits and likes are getting stronger. I think I'll get another round at controlling my body before we become one being.'_

Darquesse was about to answer, when the seat opposite her was taken up by a handsome young man in a suit.

'Mind if I sit here?' he asked, having already set his pastry and coffee down. 'Thanks, I didn't think you would', he said, before Darquesse could reply, smiling. 'Name's Alan', he said, still smiling. 'I've been promoted, just the other week actually.' Darquesse decided she was going to kill him; that smile of his was too damn annoying. Also, she just liked killing people.

'Mind if I move away from you?' asked Darquesse, trying to make the question sound as humorous as possible.

'Are you already that annoyed?' asked Alan again, still wearing that stupid smile. 'Well sure, go ahead.' He clearly thought it was a joke. Yeah, she was definitely going to kill him.

'OK then. _What Val?'_

_ 'NO, don't kill him, that's Alan, remember, he was there when Kitana and Sean and Doran, and Argeddion were on the loose.' _Suddenly recognizing him, Darquesse said:

'_Well, it's just going to be all the more enjoyable then isn't it?' _

Alan fell to the floor in a heap of dust. There were screams. Chairs were being scraped back, a huge crowd gathered at the door as everyone tried to scramble out. Darquesse slowly rose, and with a wave of her hand, the door banged shut. Everyone turned and looked at Darquesse, who slowly rose into the air. Suddenly, the glass exploded inwards, catching everyone by the windows, ripping them to shreds and killing them instantly. Before the others had time to escape, Darquesse waved her hand, and her favourite black flames swooped down and hungrily enveloped them, turning them to ash before they had a chance to even register what was happening.

'_NO, NO, NO', _screamed Valkyrie inside Darquesse's head_. _In answer to her protests, Darquesse said:

_'Okay Val, we're going to Ireland. China is going to be ash in a few hours. Oh, yeah, and I want to watch the Gaelic Football.' _

Tanith ran across the rooftops, her sword growing heavy in her hands. She had been in Billy-Rays house, watching the Gaelic Football, when there had been loud bangs on the door. Tanith had approached it warily, and exactly as she had got there, it had fallen down. She had sprung back, run up the stairs, out of the window and up onto the roof. She had no idea where she was going, but she had to get out of Ireland.

She looked back. Nothing. She smiled to herself; she had lost them.

All of a sudden, symbols that she had not known were there lighted up, sending out red beams of light in all directions. They were too fast, too fast for even Tanith to react. She was caught on the middle of them, and they crackled round Tanith, draining her strength fast. She tried to move out of their catchment but she couldn't. She fell, the last of her strength leaving her, and she collapsed to the floor unconscious, her last thought of how desperately she wanted to kill China Sorrows.

Finbar was watching The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug, which he had only just bought, when there were footsteps on his stairs. He jumped out of his seat and hid behind it, but emerged when he saw who it was.

'Skul-man, I've missed you man, but not as much as Sharon y'know. She can't stop talking about you, the wonderful Skeleton Detective. Hey, where's Val?'

'Gone', said Skulduggery, not intending to explain. 'And Sharon doesn't know me.

'No, she doesn't does she. But she keeps trying to sacrifice me for some of her cults, so she'll need looking in on when I'm gone.'

'OK I'll do that. But Finbar, I need you to do me a favour.'

'Whatever you want, Skul-man', said Finbar, looking delighted.

'We need you to delve into Tanith Lows mind, passing through the Remnants mind first in order to reach Tanith, and ask her to give up her soul to shut down the accelerator.'

'I don't like Remnants. Creepy little critters.'

'Please Finbar, do this for me.'

'OK', said Finbar with a sigh.

Tanith kneeled before Finbar, her eyes full of hatred.

'I won't do it, you can't make me. I have to be willing.'

'I know', said Skulduggery.

Finbar suddenly opened his eyes, looking at Tanith, locking eyes with her.

'I'm ready', he said, not breaking eye-contact with Tanith. Tanith felt herself falling back, as if falling into her own body which was getting ever smaller. Finbar's eyes never left her though. She had to break eye-contact with him. She _had _to. But she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. Suddenly, she stopped falling. She was backing away from Murder Rose, and Gruesome Krav and the other members of the Diablerie. She glanced down. Finbar was there, looking at her. What? He hadn't been there. She looked back at the Diablerie, raising her hand to blow a kiss, when all of a sudden there was a knife sticking through it. She fell, off the thirty story building through the air, through the pavement, landing by Skulduggery and Valkyrie and Tesseract. And a couple of thousand of other people. Ah. The day she had been possessed. Wait, no. She was the remnant wasn't she? Yes, the day the Remnant had possessed Tanith. She watched as the Remnant crawled out of Tesseract's mouth, immediately being pulled towards the cave, but latching on to her. She struggled, attempting to get it off her, but it forced its way into her mouth, down her throat. She gagged. Then ceased to feel anything as the Remnant gained control. From his point in Tanith's mind, Finbar crowed. He had found the correct memory. He had seen the path the Remnant had pushed through Tanith's body. It had entered her brain, covering her memory and her thoughts, turning them, changing them. It had entered all her limbs and organs, controlling her movement. Basically, it had entered everywhere it could. It couldn't, however enter her soul. All it could do was cover her soul, to stop Tanith from re-emerging, and that was where the majority of the Remnant was situated. Her soul. Finbar could already see her soul, a mass of black, which was the Remnant covering it. He approached it, smiling, and walked through the black.

Skulduggery was getting worried. Finbar had been in exactly the same position with his eyes closed for over an hour. He heard China call Tipstaff and request a mug of coffee with biscuits. Tipstaff went away, and Finbar finally opened his eyes.

'Whoa...' said Finbar groggily. He fell off balance, Skulduggery only just managing to catch him. Tanith meanwhile broke her eyes away from Finbar, and strained fruitlessly against the chains holding her.

'Finbar. Hey, Finbar, did you ask Tanith?' Skulduggery got no answer. 'Finbar? Did you?'

'Yeah. She was more than happy to do it to be honest. Anything to let her escape the Remnant's control.

'Great. That's brilliant news Finbar. Well Done. China, put Tanith in the Accelerator and get someone to find the Engineer.'

'OK', called China. She put down her coffee which had just arrived, and told Tipstaff to find the Engineer and bring it to the Accelerator.

The Accelerator was lighting up, beams of light shooting from all directions and catching Tanith in the middle of them. She screamed, arching her back. A black substance was starting to form in her chest, getting bigger by the moment. It started flowing up her throat, cutting off the scream, turning it into a gag. The beams cut off as the last of the blackness exited her mouth, but the substance continued to be pulled towards the centre of the Accelerator. When it reached the centre, it exploded outwards, being absorbed into the walls of the Accelerator. No one outside was affected, but Tanith was tossed out like she weighed nothing, hitting the far wall with a distinct thud and snap of bone breaking.

Tipstaff started towards her, everyone else too stunned to move.

'She needs urgent medical attention, her spine is splintered. Take her to Doctor Nye.' Fletcher rushed forwards, and gently holding Tanith, he vanished.

Skulduggery turned towards China; everyone had gone.

'That went better than I expected. I don't think I've ever been involved in a plan that has come of so well.' China laughed.

'Well, you're plans aren't exactly known for their likeliness-to-work are they?'

'No, I guess they aren't.' China narrowed her eyes.

'What's wrong?' asked Skulduggery in concern.

'Darquesse', she said.

Skulduggery turned just as Darquesse thrust out her hand. Skulduggery fell to the floor in a heap of bones.

'Don't worry he's not dead. I just pulled him apart. He only has to put himself back together. It will be quite painful.'

'What do you want, Darquesse?' asked China warily.

'To teach Valkyrie a lesson. She has been behaving quite unacceptably in my head.'

'I thought you said she was barely a whispering voice in the back of your head.'

'That is what I told Skulduggery. Don't worry', she said again, 'He can't hear us yet. He hasn't even started to put himself together. Anyway, that is what I told Skulduggery. It was a lie. I just can't let him give Valkyrie more power within me. He can never know of course, which brings us back to why I am here.'

'To teach Valkyrie a lesson,' China said, remembering Darquesse's previous words.

'Yes, to teach her a lesson. That lesson is, I don't care who I kill, and if she continues to annoy me, all her friends will die.' Darquesse actually laughed. 'Starting with you. Of course, now that I've told you about my situation with Valkyrie, there is no way I can let you live.' Darquesse frowned. 'Valkyrie says ...' she stopped again, frowning. 'OK, she says, among other things, rather horrible things about me, she says 'bye'.'

China backed away as red liquid flowed from Darquesse's fingers. She turned and ran, but soon realised it was futile. She turned, tapping the tattoos which activated her shield. She clasped her palms together, and the shield surrounded her, the red liquid hitting it but unable to pass through. China almost smiled.

'Lets turn up the intensity shall we?' said Darquesse. The red liquid burnt through the shield, dissolving it. It hit her, and China screamed and Darquesse laughed.

_**There we have it. PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the quicker I will update. I'm sorry to those of you who love China. She had to die though to let the plot progress (more about that in later chapters.) But hey, at least I gave you Tanith back**_

_**Thank you.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Fletcher stayed with Tanith for an hour, ensuring her safety and recovery with Doctor Nye, before deciding to Teleport back to the Accelerator room

Upon appearing in the room he frowned; it was eerily quiet, and there was a bad smell in the air. Also, something else. Ah, a dead body on the floor. He felt sick, suddenly gagging on the smell as he realised it was the stench of death. He moved towards it, but stepped on something round and hard. A bone. Skulduggery's bone. Ah.

'Help! Somebody come here now!' he said, forgetting in his panic that he could Teleport. Remembering that he could Teleport, he vanished, appearing in the corridor. Thankfully, Vex was there.

'Dexter, Dexter please, somebody's dead in the Accelerator room and Skulduggery's in pieces on the floor.' Vex grabbed Fletcher's arm;

'Accelerator room. Now.' They immediately appeared in the room, and Vex moved towards the body. He stopped, sagging.

'What is it Dexter? _Who_ is it?'

'It's China. She's dead.' Fletcher stared at him in horror.

'But who could do that? I mean, she's pretty powerful. There are only a handful of sorcerers who could do that. Skulduggery maybe, Darquesse, and Erskine. Anyway, who would _want _to?'

Deep down Fletcher knew he knew the answer, but he didn't want to face it. She couldn't be _here_, in the Sanctuary without them knowing.

'The burn marks, they seem to be from some sort of super acid, but Skulduggery in pieces all over the floor wasn't caused by acid. That was different magic. Powerful magic. I'm sorry Fletcher, but She's here.'

He started towards Skulduggery, picking up his skull and placing it on his spine, then getting his upper body and fitting his legs back together.

'Ouch', said Skulduggery, sitting up 'That hurt.' He looked up at Vex. Then, in a softer voice; 'She's gone hasn't she?'

'She's not in this room anymore, no', said Vex sadly. 'But she killed China.'

'I thought it was me she came for, to be honest. Losing China is a blow, a big one at that. Could you pass me my other arm please? Thank you.'

'So did she say anything useful? Darquesse I mean.'

'I don't know. It's like my consciousness dissipated. She did something and I lost knowledge of existence for a time. It happens whenever too much of me is pulled apart.'

'Do you think she's still here, in the Sanctuary?' A sudden shriek came from the corridor.

'Yes, actually I do.'

Skulduggery looked out of the door. Everything had gone quiet.

'I think she's gone,' he said.

'No she's not,' said Darquesse, stepping out of the shadows. Skulduggery whipped round.

'Ah, hello there. Would you happen to know why you killed China?'

'She annoyed me, she gave you infrastructure. Also, I just like killing people-it's fun.'

'No, I don't think so. You killed her as a warning to Valkyrie, didn't you? Val, Valkyrie Cain, break her control you can-' Skulduggery was launched of his feet, smashing through the wall. He attempted to get up and run at them, but hit an invisible barrier.

'It blocks all sound and movement-my own creation you know,' said Darquesse smiling and turning to Vex.

'Does it? That's wonderful news. Really wonderful.' Vex's voice shook as he spoke, and he knew Darquesse noticed the quiver running through his every word. He had never been truly afraid, as the only thing he had ever been afraid was had been death. He had never come close to death, but against Darquesse he knew he was defenceless.

'Anyway, I don't think I will kill you quite yet Dexter,' said Darquesse, smirking. 'So you can now stop trembling,' Darquesse continued. She turned to go but stopped dead when she saw who came limping round the corner. 'Ta-Tanith?' asked Darquesse incredulously.

'Hey Val,' said Tanith weakly. 'Or I suppose you're her aren't you?' Before Darquesse could answer, she collapsed onto the floor, clutching her head and whimpering. Vex could just make out words;

'Stop, if you don't I will kill Tan-NO STOP!' Darquesse's words rose to a shriek of despair and desperation, as if losing her own being. She lifted her hand, black flames appearing on the tips of her fingers, but before they reached Vex they disappeared, and a hardness was gone from Darquesse's eyes.

'Val?' asked Vex nervously.

'Yes, me, but I'm not sure I can keep this up she's coming back stop-' Before she could finish, she snarled, and thrust out her hand. Vex jumped back, and missed the shimmer that ran through the air, that surely would have taken his head off.

'Kick me ... head ... now,' gasped Valkyrie, speaking again. 'I'm in control again, but if we fight this battle consciously she will get to kill one of you to stop me. You need to render us unconscious. PLEASE!' pleaded Valkyrie, tears running down her face. She jerked towards Vex, and he lashed out a kick, hitting the side of her head with a satisfying _crunch. _Valkyrie collapsed onto the floor, and the force field surrounding Skulduggery vanished, allowing him to come sprinting into the room. Vex opened his mouth to explain what was happening, but Skulduggery cut him off;

'I know, I heard. Her creation wasn't as good as she thought it seems. But we need to get her to the Cube. Now.'

They were firing up the Cube, when Valkyrie opened her eyes, panting. Skulduggery immediately turned towards her;

'How?' he asked, using just the one word, but Valkyrie understood.

'I was getting stronger and stronger inside her head, until finally I was talking to her like she was to me. But this time, the process was a lot quicker. All I needed was a huge input of emotion, and that came from you, Tanith,' said Valkyrie, motioning to her with her hand.

'I was so happy to see you, I had missed you so much, and was angry Ghastly and you could never get together, and all those emotions combined and smashed against Darquesse's defences when I saw you, so I dominated and took control.' Tears were running down Valkyrie's face now;

'I've been so terrible as Darquesse, I have killed so many people, but I enjoyed the power no matter how much I lied to myself, telling myself I didn't enjoy it. And I won't retain control forever. One slip, that's all it will take, and she's out again, and next time she will show no mercy. Next time, she will destroy the world, rather than let herself be trapped in me.' Tanith slipped her arm around Valkyrie.

'Hey Val, I have done terrible things when the Remnant was in me too. I killed many people, and other, unspeakable things. You have got to remember it wasn't your actions. It was Darquesse's.'

'Thank you Tanith,' said Valkyrie, looking up at her. 'And I really am glad to have you back.'

**PLEASE REVIEW. QUICKER I GET REVIEWS QUICKER I WILL UPDATE. DON'T THINK THAT PROBLEM(S) SOLVED. ****THEIR NOT. ****OR THEY ARE BUT NEW, BIGGER ONES ARE COMING ALONG. DARQUESSE HASN'T all GONE. **

**Special thanks to realtawit, who has supported me from the very beginning. You should check out his SP story. Pretty good, I hope he/she updates, (*clears throat* hint hint, nudge, nudge :D ;))**

**Thank You,**

**Adam**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Tanith didn't ask Skulduggery what was wrong as he drove her to her house in his Bentley. He was silent, and uncharacteristically calm. She had heard and

seen enough of the Skeleton Detective to know what that meant: he was angry, brooding and regretful. Valkyrie had to spend the rest of her life in the Cube,

as every minute out of it was a minute for Darquesse to break free, and kill the world. Tanith thought Skulduggery was being rather selfish; Valkyrie hadn't

been just his friend, she had been Tanith's and Fletchers and various other peoples' as well, although Skulduggery had admittedly been her closest friend.

They arrived at Tanith's house, and she bid her farewell to Skulduggery and entered. At first, she didn't notice anything strange. The furniture was in place, the

sofa undisturbed. The first thing Tanith noticed was the absence of her cat. Every time Tanith entered the house, her cat, Ella, would come gambolling up to her,

eager to be petted or to eat a Daim Bar. Well, mostly to eat a Daim Bar. Therefore Tanith was rather upset when she didn't encounter Ella. After looking in four

rooms, Tanith still hadn't found Ella and she was getting worried. There were two rooms left in the house, and upon entering the fifth, she again didn't notice

anything out of the ordinary. Until she saw the alarmingly numerous cracks in the walls. Skulduggery of course had explained to her all about her 'time' with

Sanguine, so she had expected to find him here, but she wasn't afraid. She was more than a match for him. But there were lots of cracks here, as if Sanguine

had been trying to escape something. Then, Tanith noticed the blood on the floor. OK, he had definitely been trying to escape something. She slowly drew her

sword, and it was halfway from its scabbard when Tanith heard a voice in the corner. A familiar voice. Valkyrie's voice. Tanith turned round;

'Val?!' asked Tanith incredulously. 'What are _you _doing here?'

'Oh no I'm not Valkyrie,' said the voice. 'I'm better than her.'

` 'Who are you then?'

'Darquesse,' said the voice simply.

'But ... no ... you were in the Cube just an hour ago, powered by the Accelerator, you could not have possibly escaped.'

'Oh you got her did you?' laughed the voice. 'I thought you might have. I'm not sure how I got out, but I it seems I was right in thinking that you shut down

Valkyrie's version of Darquesse, allowing mine to surface. I'm Stephanie,' the voice clarified. 'Well, I was Stephanie, but now I'm Darquesse. Darquesse was in

Stephanie and Valkyrie all along. But only one version each of Darquesse can exist at one time. When Valkyrie's Darquesse was out, I couldn't surface, but now

that you locked her up in the Cube, I was able to come out.'

'Oh,' was all Tanith said.

'It's quite fun being out here,' said Darquesse cheerfully, 'but now I know what you would do to me if you had the chance – lock me up in the Cube - I will kill

the world before that can happen to me. Starting with you.' Darquesse lifted her hand, slowly and deliberately. Tanith turned to run but it was as if her legs

were made of lead. She couldn't move an inch. She turned and faced Darquesse, holding her sword high above her head. She knew it was useless but she

wouldn't die without fighting. Just as she was about to strike, a glowing ball of red light came out of Darquesse's palm. It moved slowly, sauntering towards

her, then suddenly it sped up, and it was going to hit her and she was going to die, and the room vanished and she was in the sanctuary and there were tears

in her eyes, and Fletcher's face was peering down at her in concern. She looked around her in relief. She had Teleported.

'Thank you,' was all Tanith said.

'No problem,' said Fletcher. 'But don't thank me, thank Valkyrie, she knew that you were in trouble somehow.' Fletcher paused for a moment, thinking of what to

say. 'I'll get Skulduggery,' he said finally.

'OK,' Tanith whispered.

**AN HOUR LATER:**

'How did you know that Tanith was in trouble?' asked Skulduggery, directing his question at Valkyrie.

'I don't know. My instinct just told me, it's like it was something part of me was involved in'

'Oh,' said Skulduggery, suddenly understanding. 'So that was Darquesse?' he asked Tanith. 'Yes. She said she was Valkyrie's reflection, who we knew as

Stephanie. She said that to become Darquesse, she needed Valkyrie's Darquesse to go away, because she said two beings, in this case two Darquesse's, can't

exist at the same time. That happened when we put Val in the Cube.' Skulduggery sagged.

'So we got rid of Valkyrie's Darquesse, but now the Darquesse in Stephanie has come out and, you say, is willing to destroy the world.'

'Yes,' said Tanith. 'What are we going to do?'

'We're going to stop her.'

'But then Valkyrie's Darquesse will come out.'

'I know, and I have plans to deal with that, but we don't need to worry now,' said Skulduggery, trying to look unconcerned, but a change came over his

demeanour that said his plan wasn't at all to his liking. Tanith decided to ignore that.

'Skulduggery, we need to get my family to safety, otherwise Darquesse will use them to get at you or something,' said Valkyrie urgently.

'I know, Valkyrie, that's the problem I was about to resolve,' said Skulduggery, a slight smile obvious in his velvety voice. 'Fletcher,' he said commandingly. 'Take

Valkyrie to her parents, and then bring them here. Yes, with Teleportation,' he said in response to Fletcher's mouth opening. 'If we are to give them high level

protection, they need to know about Magic.'

'OK,' said Fletcher and Valkyrie at the same time. Fletcher turned to Valkyrie;

'Ready to go to pick up your parents?'

'Yes.'

'OK, take my hand then.' Valkyrie complied, and as soon as she made contact with him she was standing at her house, appearing purposefully in the middle of

the living room. Her mother shrieked and almost dropped Alice, making her dad come sprinting into the room.

'Melissa! What's wrong?' he asked.

'Steph just appeared from nowhere.'

'Mum, please, there is a big thing I need to tell you, but you need to come with me. Please, just hold my hand, and dad, you hold my other. We are going to

Teleport.'

'Like in _Star Trek_?' asked her dad, looking excited.

'Yes, like in _Star Trek_, except we're going to use Magic, not technology.' Her dad started to laugh, until he realised it wasn't a joke.

'You ... er, you're being serious?'

'Yes dad. Please, I will explain everything when we get there. Just trust me, please.' Her dad hesitated, then held out his hand;

'OK', he said, and they Teleported.

**PLEASE REVIEW, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, it was a bit confusing, so if you didn't understand how Darquesse is here again, it's because Stephanie (the reflection) had Darquesse in her, but her Darquesse couldn't come out until Valkyrie's Darquesse had gone away, because two of the same beings cannot exist at the same time. So when Valkyrie was put in the Cube, her Darquesse went away, and Stephanie's (the reflection's) came out. Because Stephanie's Darquesse is now out, Valkyrie's Darquesse can't come back, so it's safe for her to come out of the Cube. If you want more info look back to ch.3. **

**Thank you, and once again, PLEASE REVIEW. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7:_

**A week later:**

_*A warning: this chapter is basically death and badness and sadness and end of the worldness. I'm sorry.*_

Valkyrie felt like a balloon. Her days had been inflating with happiness, then deflating in misery and regret. Yes, Valkyrie decided, she felt like a balloon. Her parents now would not speak to her, Alice somehow understood enough to clench her fist at Valkyrie whenever she came within sight, but what was worst, however, was the fact that Desmond had always harboured the hope that magic existed (and he had admitted that to Valkyrie) but felt extremely let down by her deceiving them (which he had also admitted to Valkyrie). Right now, Valkyrie felt like a rather deflated balloon.

She continued down the corridor, lost in her regret. If she had not been so deeply engrossed in her thoughts, she might have noticed the empty prison cells, holding all the most powerful and dangerous criminals in the country were empty and unsecured. As it was, she walked on, oblivious, heading to the main conference room for what felt like the fifth conference of the week. She approached the double doors, reaching out with her hand to push them open, but she hesitated. One of the benefits of being, _potentially _at least, a world breaker, was that you hesitated before every decision. It was eerily quiet in there, the sort where someone tries to make it sound as though the room is empty, which gives it an unnerving silence. Valkyrie turned around, creeping back through the corridor. Something wasn't right. Then she spotted the Gaols. The empty Gaols. Yes, something definitely wasn't right. Valkyrie checked her hand for the Necromancer ring, and then continued to creep through the corridor, stepping lightly, approaching the Accelerator room. That was where most of the action seemed to occur nowadays. However, she stopped short at the sight that greeted her. Her parents were being held by the throat, knives pressing into their skin and, and this is what worried Valkyrie most, Alice nowhere in sight. Valkyrie jerked back quickly as a head turned in her direction. _Where was Skulduggery? _She needed him here. She walked backwards quietly, then, when she thought she was out of earshot, turned and ran: straight into the bony frame of Skulduggery.

'SKUL-'

'-SHH' then, composing himself, Skulduggery removed his hand from Valkyrie's mouth and spoke urgently; 'Valkyrie, you must stay calm. I know they have your parents, but we need to think this through. Luckily, I am extremely intelligent so I already know what to do.'

'Charge in and fight. My favourite!' said Valkyrie sarcastically.

'Yes, but rescue your parents during the heroicness.' Then noticing her glare under his left arm, at the black case situated there: 'just a precaution.'

Valkyrie didn't say anything for a moment, but after an internal dispute, she agreed. Skulduggery walked briskly to the Accelerator room, stopping at the edge of it. They peeked round the corner, viewing the thin, weedy looking man, who was responsible for the blood on Desmond's shirt, and Valkyrie's fuming anger. Skulduggery slowly drew his gun from its holster, before pulling back the safety, thumbing and firing. The man was dead before he could scream. Valkyrie charged in, throwing flames at Burak and lashing out shadows to stop people from getting close. She viewed Skulduggery, fighting his way towards the Accelerator, before her view was ripped away by a dagger flying too close to her face. She turned round, sending shadows to intercept the next object, and use the air to propel herself towards her attacker, before whipping the shadows back round to wrap around his head and smack it into the wall. He fell with satisfying squelch. Valkyrie was about to move on when she heard a deep rumbling. It grew louder with each passing second, until a figure burst from the ground below. She was vaguely familiar, she was? Oh god, she was Darquesse. Seeing her appear, Skulduggery held out his hand and the path to the Accelerator was clear. He ran towards it, clambering in and holding the Case tight against him, so the liquid flowed from it, surrounding Skulduggery. Lord Vile looked up, just as beams of light shot out from all directions, catching him in their centre. He struggled to move, but they were too strong. Valkyrie could see the armour dissolving in the beams, not flowing back to the case, or into Skulduggery, as Necromancer magic should, but just dissolving in a puddle around him. With every drop added to the dissolved Necromancer magic, more light was added to the beam, which was growing larger every second. Another beam was also forming, smaller and purple. Finally, the last of the Necromancer magic dissolved, and Skulduggery was back. But the beams still wouldn't recede.

'What's happening?' Screamed Valkyrie in desperation, as she saw Skulduggery's Elemental magic, which was white, dissolving at his feet.

'I'm sorry', said Skulduggery, and even through the roar of the Accelerator, she heard him. Tears came to her eyes as she realised what was happening. Skulduggery's soul was dissolving, and his soul was what kept him alive. He was trading his soul for Darquesse's. He sacrifices himself, she dies.

Before she could respond, the huge beam exploded, sending a wave of energy straight at Darquesse, who could not do anything to avoid it. It hit her, and she fell to the ground, her body disintegrating. Valkyrie was thrown back by the blast, even from the distance she was standing. She hit the wall, turning to see her mother's hand, bloody and skewed. And that was the last straw. Valkyrie was gone, and Darquesse replaced her, this time in all her entirety. She looked up, saw the trees, the sea, the buildings and the magnificent park. She wanted to burn it. Her 'friends' had all gone and got themselves killed. The rest of the world deserved to die too.

_*maybe some hate me. Sorry. I love Skul too, sorry he's dead*_


	8. Chapter 8

_Final Chapter:_

Jeff was a security guard, usually working night shift, in the sea food complex East of Dublin. He had retained his job for 20 years, training in many forms of combat since the age of five, going on at the age of seventeen to start his training as a security guard. In the security guard Industry, he was renowned and world famous, being the best and most successful security guard out there; He was very, very expensive. But he and his employers were mortal, not knowing about magic, and so it happened on a fateful night in a fateful dawn in August, that he was found dead, his body tortured in many ways, before he was released by death. But his was not the only death, oh no, there were many, many more. It became known, later on, as the Dawn of Death. Darquesse hovered by the sea, her arms locked out, bringing the waves in, gathering together all the water before thrusting out with her hand, sending inky blackness into the waves, polluting them, turning them into a dangerous weapon. Darquesse thrust out her other hand, muscles straining and, ever so slowly, the water rose, higher and higher. People were backing away some already turning to run, and one dimwit shouted

'It's a Tsunami!'

Finally, Darquesse sent the water racing towards Dublin, but it was slowing. Something was fighting against her, but she was the most powerful being in the world. Except for Argeddion, but he was ... gone. Who then? Darquesse flew around, fearless, turning to see who was behind the wave. Ah. Lots of people. One of them was holding a bow, and he was looking around the sky, holding it strung and ready to shoot. Suddenly afraid, Darquesse looped back behind to her side of the wave to contemplate what she had just seen. They had a God-Killer weapon with them, and there was no Skulduggery there to stop them using it. There had to be at least three-hundred Elementals and a hundred Adepts there. Nothing less than three-hundred Elementals would pose significant opposition to Darquesse. Darquesse allowed the water to collapse, using the extra strength to turn herself invisible, flying towards the centre of Dublin, where she set down on the cobbled street. It was completely empty, no living thing in sight, except for a large rabbit which eyed her suspiciously as she landed on the street. She killed it, before noticing movement in every building either side to her. Cleavers. And lots of them. Probably more than just all the European Sancturies combined. There had to be some from every nation around the world in there, and they were all for her. Annoying.

Night was fast approaching, and the Cleavers were still at it, trying to kill her, but failing admirably. Up until the past few minutes, Darquesse had been enjoying this. She had killed hundreds of Cleavers, and many sorcerers who tried their luck. But just an hour ago, she had felt a slight lack of strength compared to the usual level she possessed. No more than an hour ago ago, Darquesse couldn't produce black flames, the ones she loved so much. Darquesse looked at the group gathered before her, before gesturing slowly, purposefully, and the black flames she loved so much leapt up and lapped the sorcerers and Cleavers alike, burning them to ash before they knew what had happened. The relief she felt was uncomparible to any form of relief she had ever felt before. Darquesse saw a fireball flare, before hearing her father's distant shouts':

'Stephanie!' A smile came to Darquesse's lips.

Her father splashed through the cobbled street, the rain soaking his clothes, and continuing to make Alice cry.

'Shh, shh', said Desmond, holding Alice close to himself. 'Everything will be alright, we need to help Valkyrie.' Desmond didn't really understand himself, but he knew what Valkyrie was doing now was not like the daughter he knew. According to Fletcher, the evil Valkyrie was a different being, Darquesse.

He saw movement above him, and looked to see a figure, wrapped up so tightly in black it looked like a second skin. He nudged Alice.

'_She's _found us,' he whispered. Desmond looked up again, to see Darquesse drop to the ground with so much force, the pavement, the stone pavement, cracked. She looked, to Desmond, like a monster. Desmond put Alice down, then stepped between the monster and his daughter.

'Give my daughter back to me!' he roared. Darquesse just smiled. She raised her hand, and Desmond spoke, a pleading edge to his voice:

'You have already taken the life of two of my family. You caused Mel-Me-Melissa's death and stole Valkyrie's life. Do not leave me childless, or my daughter - your sister - an orphan.' He didn't get a reply. He closed his eyes. He had failed. He could not reach Valkyrie. He couldn't fight back, or stop what was going to happen, so he stood and waited for death. After around twenty seconds of having his eyes closed, Desmond opened his eyes a fraction, and saw Darquesse was nowhere in sight. What?

Darquesse hit the Accelerator floor with a thud, rolling off Fletcher. Darquesse rose, intending to stalk towards Fletcher and rip him limb from limb, but when she turned, she found he had vanished. She then realised the pulsating beat of the Accelerator, tiny purple beams starting up everywhere. She didn't know what they were, but Darquesse knew she had to get out. Before she could move so much as an inch, however, the beams hit her head, making it glow as with a powerful purple aura. She arched her back and screamed, as whiteness flowed from her head, gathering in a puddle around her. The Accelerator room blurred and then was gone, and she was sitting in the lounge of Gordon's house, just after she had inherited it from him. She was on the phone to someone;

'I know Edgley's dead!' the phoner snapped. But she couldn't make out the rest of what he was saying, as the scene was now dissolving into nothing, exiting her head, and memory, and gathering in the puddle around her.

She was on Nye's table. He was talking to her about the precision required with symbols when placing them on someone's heart. But this scene was also dissolving, the building fading around her to be replaced with terrible white light. And then she ceased to remember, as she fell into unconsciousness.

**T****wo Days**** later:**

The Edgley household didn't look any different from normal. The orange Oompa Loompa was parked with the main car in the drive, and occasional outbursts were heard from Alice. But, there was no Melissa, no magic, no reflection and there was a noticible gloom that perpretrated all who entered into the house.

'Desmond, I'm extremely sorry about Melissa. She was a wonderful woman who knew how to care for people and make them feel loved, which was evident fromt the time I spent with Valkyrie. Now, I know Valkyrie regretted never telling you about magic, she was always going on about how much she wanted to tell you. Furthermore, we have solved the problem of Darquesse, but it required rather unorthodox means.' Here, Vex paused, thinking of a suitable thing to say. He took a deep breath; 'We have had to wipe her memory of magic completely, so that Darquesse will never be allowed surface, as Darquesse is a magical being, and cutting off Valkyrie's contact with magic completely will be the best thing to do. It was Skulduggery's idea.' Desmond was shocked;

'But all those wonderful things she has done. Saving the world all those times. She won't remember any of it?'

'I'm sorry, but she won't. She has to take up the name Stephanie again, and you must never let her know about magic. As such, it is suitable you continue to know of magic so that you can prevent her from finding out about it again.' Vex took a sip of his tea.

Dad!' came a call from upstairs. 'You do realise I have to go to Uni in a week yeah?'

'Of course, Stephanie.'

'And can you tell this pathetic boy with the ridiculous hair to get out, he won't listen to me, he thinks that saying he's sorry about ... about mum will get him in my good books. He's annoying. And he has really stupid hair.'

'Hey Fletch, leave her be, yeah?' called Desmond. This was going to be sad, and difficult. Many of Valkyrie's friends, like Skulduggery and Ghastly, Tanith and Shudder, had died along the way. But if the only way to prevent Darquesse escaping and causing more people to die, and worse, people Valkyrie loved, was wiping her memory of magic, Desmond guessed he would have to deal with it.

'Magic', he sighed.

'Magic', agreed Vex.

_**that, guys is the last chapter. I do realise it gets worse the longer it goes on, so I decided to end it here. I really hope you like it, please leave constructive criticism, as I would like to make future FF's better. If any of you are HP fans, I'm going to write a HP fanfiction next. Or, if you guys want, I can write a FF for a different book, or still for SP. You decide, be sure to tell me in the reviews, or PMing. Again PLEASE REVIEW, and I hope you have, a very nice day.**_


End file.
